


Forgive You, Forgive Me

by CatHeights



Series: Smallville Drabbles [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for a <a href="http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/"> Wednesday 100 Drabble Challenge</a> on LiveJournal. The quote the drabble was based off of is included above it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive You, Forgive Me

_And throughout all eternity I forgive you, you forgive me ~_ William Blake

After a tiring week, he could be excused for wondering if the illusion kneeling by his bed, head bowed, was real.

“Forgive me.” Superman’s voice shook, and the ache Lex felt in response to that plea surprised him.

He reached out a hand and cupped the face of his nemesis, raising his gaze. The illusion didn’t disappear, and the skin underneath his hand was warm.

Brilliant green eyes met his – Clark? That gaze brought to mind a farmhouse and laughter, and the best friend he thought he had lost.

Forgiveness was easy to offer in the form of a kiss.


End file.
